fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 6
Here at Planet Ornata, again, looking for the Super Temple. 65 and I we traveled to the entrance of the temple. Planet Ornata has many temples and ruins, so perhaps this planet might be just a museum in some years. The temple was huge, way bigger than Ornata’s “Castle”. 65 used his knife to cut himself on the arm and uses his blood to open the temple. “Many of our hunters never returned when they entered this temple” P65 said, “Well! You have me as a guy with experience in this type of dangerous places” I said. Inside it was amazingly huge with giant statues, skulls and many mineral decorations, suddenly we heard a strange noise coming out of a cave behind of a statue, “According to the map shown by P43, this cave will give us a better path” P65 said. We were walking the cave’s path with the walls covered of skeletons and mud. After walking this cave for more than 20 minutes finally we found a room with a blue mask, P65 was impressed and took it, “What is that?” I said, “This mask is used to scare people, except the Yautjas” P65 said, “I’ve never heard of that mask before” I said, “It was created many years ago when the Yautjas and your kind were in wars with other species, it’s rare to find these things”. In the hallway we saw another cave, probably somebody was desperate to find treasures or the Human Crystal Skull, P65 said, “Wait... Those caves were made by P43?” I said, “Yes, it was the last time one of my soldiers entered this temple” P65 said, as we entered the second cave path an earthquake was shaking the cave so hard that we run fast as we could to get out of it and go to the next room or final part of the temple. We did survived, “What the hell made the earthquake?” I said, “Perhaps it was just a natural earthquake” P65 said. We found the last part of the temple! The room of the Human Crystal Skull, P65 grabs the skull and he’s analyzing it, “the skull is not real” P65 said, P65 felt like tired and he just fall, “Dammit what happe-“ I said it but this time I fall too. I woke up with blood in my clothes and I don’t have my weapons, “Where am I?” I said, “You have awakened!” P65 said, the place smelled awful and there was treasures and corpses. “So what? Are we going to die in this place? Great!” I said, a shadow figure emerges from the treasures and it was like some kind of ghost, “You’ve made a huge mistake coming here” said the ghost, the ghost ran away and later we heard footsteps, “Oh Radio, I always knew you will fall in my trap, said a woman far from us. “Excuse but, who are you?” I said, it revealed to be Marnina Ornata, “So both of you are friends or enemies?” said P65, “I don’t know how to explain it” I said, thankfully I have a knife and I cut the handcuffs and I jumped and kick her hard. Marnina pissed she used her sword and we began fighting with swords, meanwhile P65 also was released from the handcuffs and he shot a plasma ball on Marnina, “Thanks 65!” I said, Marnina was trying to leave the dungeon and I got her while choking her. “Now tell me Marnina, how did you know I was going to be here?” I said, “YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY CASTLE!!!” Marnina said screaming, “I didn’t destroy your castle! Zilxano did it” I said, “Zilxano is hunting you! I will kill you and bring your body to him!” Marnina said, on that moment I punch her and she fainted. “You could at least ask her where is the skull” P65 said, “There it is on the bag” I said, P65 checked and we finally got what we wanted. “Let’s get the hell out of here” I said. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:The Galaxy of Cowards (series) Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Fanfiction